I'm Different From You 2
by Sounretro
Summary: After a year of arguments, cheating, lying, being separated for a year and was the edge of getting a divorce. Tezuka and his wife are getting along just fine. But when an accident occurs between them. Tezuka and his wife wonder should stay together? It ain't nothing but misery and heartache between these two. Can they finally make it work? [WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE]
1. A year later

**A year and a half later**

* * *

With her arms folded she stood there tapping her feet. She's angry. Again. (Name) glares harshly at him. Her eyes did not leave him for a second. She just couldn't believe it. Tezuka was almost finish packing his stuff. He turns around and looks at her. Tezuka sighs rolling his eyes. "What?" He asked.

(Name): "Really Tezuka? I can't believe you..."

Tezuka: "Not this again..."

(Name): "Yeah! This again! You're really going to leave?"

Tezuka: "Yes I have to go to the Tennis tournament in Europe. I'll be right back."

(Name): "Don't say you'll be right back. Going to another country is not like going around the corner to the market."

Tezuka: "You know what I meant. I'll be back soon."

(Name):"No... Stay here...!" She whined.

Tezuka: "I can't, I have to go." (Name) sighs loudly.

(Name): "Stop playing. I don't want you to go!"

Tezuka: "I'm sorry but that's too bad, I'm going." (Name) folds her arms pouting. "Look, I don't want to argue with you. And could you calm down, you have anger problems." Tezuka walks up to (Name) and hugs her. "Just breathe in and out okay?" (Name) did what she was told and calm down.

(Name): "Can you just stay please..?"

Tezuka: "No, I cannot. I'll be back in a week."

(Name): "No...!" Tezuka walks away from her. "I'm not playing with you anymore Kunimitsu! Where are you really going?"

Tezuka: "To a Tennis match. Where else will I go?"

(Name): "Don't you lie to me." She points her finger in his face. Tezuka sighs moving her hand away.

Tezuka: "Why would I lie? (Name) you're my wife, I would never lie to you. After what happen to us before. I don't want to go down that road again."

(Nmae): "Me neither." Tezuka leans down and kiss her on the forehead. "So you'll stay?"

Tezuka: "No." (Name) whine loudly stomping her foot up and down. "You're being a spoil brat."

(Name): "I don't care!"

Tezuka: "I don't want to hear it (Name)." Tezuka walks away from her.

(Name): "But Mitsu..." (Name) whines while following him down the hall.

Tezuka: "What did I just say?" Tezuka wraps his arms around her again. "I'll be back in a week. So please be patient, be good, stay away from the oven, the stove and stay away from Oshitari."

(Name): "He won't stay away from me. I don't know what's his problem? And yes. I'll be a good girl until you come back." Tezuka picks up his bags and walks down the stairs. The cab arrives in front of their house. Tezuka takes her hand and holds it tight.

Tezuka: "I'll be back. So don't go crazy while I'm away."

(Name): "Yes.." Tezuka was going to leave but (Name) pulls on him. He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

Tezuka: "I love you (Name). I'll be back okay?"

(Name): "Yes. I love you too Kunimitsu." Tezuka kisses her on the cheek then walks to the cab. "Call me before you get on the plane and again when you arrive okay?" Tezuka nods to her. He's get's in and the cab drives off to the airport.


	2. This can't be

Five days later.

* * *

(Name) has her head in the toilet vomiting. Lari and Laria stands next to her looking gross out. "Ugh... That's disgusting," Laria said.

"Ugh.. I feel like shit," (Name) said wiping her mouth.

Lari: "(Name), this is the second time you vomit today. This started yesterday. And now again today. I think you're... You know."

(Name): "What do you mean?"

Laria: "It's official. Eating weird stuff, cravings, vomiting. You're pregnant (Name)."

(Name): "What?! You have got's to be kidding me. I'm fine."

"Yeah but you weren't a few seconds ago. When was your last menstruation?" Lari asked.

(Name): "It came on the day Tezuka left. So I can't be pregnant."

Laria: "I don't know. It might be possible. When was the last time you Tezula fooled around?"

(Name): "I'm not telling you that!"

Laria: "Oh shut up. I'm trying to calculate your pregnancy not snoop around in your marriage."

Lari: "Okay... It was four days before he left."

Laria: "Okay so it was recently." Laria held her chin thinking. "Yup, it adds up. You're pregnant."

(Name): "What!? No that can't be..."

Lari: "Laria stop scaring (Name). We don't know for sure."

(Name): "How did this happen?"

Laria: "Easy. You and Kunimitsu didn't use protection. That's how this happen."

(Name): "Yes we did! I think," (Name) said looking away from her sisters.

Lari: "What do you mean you think?"

(Name): "I'm thinking... Yeah we did. Wait, noooo we didn't."

The twins: "(Name)..."

(Name): "Alright alright. I was just joking..."

The twins: "Then everything is fine."

(Name): "Well, there was this one time we didn't use one."

Lari: "Really (Name)?"

(Name): "I'm sorry..."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Laria took out a pregnancy test. "Start drinking some juice."

(Name) goes home and takes out the pregnancy test her sisters gave her. She reads the instructions. "Piss on? What the f-Sigh... I just can't be. I feel fine." (Name) held her stomach. Before she walks up stairs she heard the front door open then close. (Name) hides the box behind her walking closer to the door. Tezuka put his bags down sighing.

"Tezuka.. W-What are you doing here?"

Tezuka: "It's been five days. I told you I was coming back in a week."

(Name): "You said Sunday not Saturday."

Tezuka: "Well I decided to come home early. I was waiting for you to greet me at the door. I miss you (Name). Didn't you miss me?"

(Name): "Of course I did." With the box hidden behind her (Name) speed walk over to Tezuka and kiss him on the lips. Tezuka wraps his arms around her waist.

Tezuka: "Have you been good this week?"

(Name): "Don't ask me that like I'm a little girl because I won't answer. Yes I have been good." With his arms around her he felt something strange.

Tezuka: "What's that?" He asked.

(Name): "It's none of your business." (Name) backs away from him. Tezuka raises his eyebrow.

Tezuka: "None of my business?" He walks closer to her with his hand out. "Hand it over."

(Name): "It's nothing Tezuka..."

Tezuka: "Didn't we talk about this? What did I say about keeping things from each other?"

(Name): "But-"

Tezuka: "Give it to me," he demanded. His voice was serious. (Name) sigh handing him the box.

(Name): "Here, Humph." (Name) folded her arms pouting. Tezuka reads the box. His eyes widen for a minute. He almost drops the box when he found out what it was. (Name) backs up slowly trying to sneak away.

Tezuka: "Get over here." (Name) sigh walking over to him. She twists her upper body from left to right mumbling something about stoic husband. "Are you?" (Name) stares at him.

(Name): "I don't know yet."

Tezuka: "Sigh... There is a possibility that you are."

(Name): "I know..." (Name) whines. Tezuka moves in closer embracing her in his arms.

Tezuka: "Please don't cry (Name). I'm here now okay? You don't have to go through this alone." (Name) nods to him as he wipes away her tears. "Let's go check."

While (Name) locked herself in the bathroom Tezuka stood outside the door. "Why can't I come in?"

(Name): "Because, this is something serious."

Tezuka: "I know how serious this is. Now just open the door." (Name) opens the door. She sticks her head out.

(Name): "How may I help you...?" She asks smiling.

Tezuka: "Stop playing around." 20 minutes pass. Tezuka and (Name) sat there not saying a word. "Do you want me to check or do you want to?"

(Name): "You check. No-no-no, I do it. Wait! You do it. No I'll-"

Tezuka: "(Name)..."

(Name): "Okay I'll do it." She picks up the plastic stick staring at it.

Tezuka: "What does it say?"

(Name): "There no words Tezuka there's only lines..."

Tezuka: "I know that (Name). What line is it?"

(Name): "..Negative. I'm not pregnant. Are you upset?"

Tezuka: "No." Tezuka stood up and hug his wife. "Are you disappointed?"

(Name): "Not really."

The evening came. The fire detector went off in the kitchen. "Ahh! Fire! Mitsu fire..!" Tezuka walks up to her blinking a few times. He unplugs the microwaves then opens it up splashing water on her cup noodles.

Tezuka: "Really (Name)?"

(Name): "What..?" The doorbell rings. Tezuka walks into the living room and then opens the door. Laven barges in.

Laven: "Where is she?" Tezuka stares at him.

Tezuka: "What?"

Laven: "Don't play stupid. Where's (Name)?" (Name) walks into the living room.

(Name): "Laven, what are you doing here?"

Laven: "Everything is alright now baby sister. Your brother is here now." Laven picks her up bridal style and sit's her on the couch gently.

(Name): "Laven what is your problem?"

Laven: "Shush.. It's not healthy to upset the baby."

Tezuka and (Name): "What baby?"

Laven: "The baby in your stomach. Kunimitsu look what you did to my sister." Laven put his ear close to her stomach. "Yup, I hear it now. The little one is just swarming around in there." (Name) stood up.

(Name): "Laven there's nothing in my stomach but gas."

Laven: "But Lari and Laria told me you were pregnant. They said you were vomiting and eating weird food."

(Name): "I was vomiting because I had the stomach virus. When you leave food out all night and it doesn't smell bad, do not eat it. And the twins should have made sure I was pregnant before telling you."

Laven: "Argh.. Damn Freddy and Jason. Well let me go. Sorry about spazzing on you Tezuka."

Tezuka: "It's no problem."

Laven: "See around little sis." Laven ruffles her hair then leaves.

(Name): "Bye Laven." Tezuka closes the door.

Tezuka: "So.. What do you want to do? It's just me and you now." (Name) put her arms around his neck while thinking.

(Name): "Well.. We can... Play the Netendo Wii. Come on," she said walking away. Tezuka grabs her hand.

Tezuka: "I don't want to play games. I've been gone for a whole week. Now that I'm back, let's go somewhere romantic. Just you and me." Tezuka kisses her hand. (Name) smiles at him.

(Name): "Okay."

Author's note: These two are so much in love. Too bad it won't last long.


	3. Regular day

A few days later Kunimitsu met his parents outside for lunch. He sat down.

"Hello mother, father. I'm sorry for keep you waiting. Am I late?"

Ayana: "No, not at all."

Kunimitsu: "(Name) will be here in a few minutes. She has paperwork to finish."

Kuniharu: "It's not a problem. We can wait." It went for a few minutes. Kunimitsu sat there to pass the time. When he looks up at his mother and father they were staring at him. He raise his eyebrow.

Kunimitsu: "Is...something wrong?"

Ayana: "Oh, um... Not really. It's just that. Well, why didn't you tell us that you and (Name) had marriage problems a year ago?" Kunimitsu looks at her.

Kunimitsu: "Who told you?"

Ayana: Tangena told me. She knew about it. But I am your mother Kunimitsu. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kunimitsu: "It was a long time ago."

Kuniharu: "But we are your parents Kunimitsu. You could at least told us what's been going on. You were visiting us like everything between you and (Name) were fine."

Kunimitsu: "My relationship between my wife and I are fine now. There's nothing to worry about."

Kuniharu: "We still could have gave you advice."

Kunimitsu: "Thank you father but I am an adult now. I needed to fix my own marriage problems and I did. When I get into an argument between (Name) I can't just run to you two."

Ayana: "We know that. But I was really worried when I heard you two were planning in getting a divorce. And you were separated for almost a year? What happened between you two?"

Kunimitsu: "Mother, please. It's a long story and I do not wish to talk about it. I did something to hurt (Name) and I very sorry about what I've done." His father gave him a serious look.

Kuniharu: "And what is this something you did?"

(Name): "Hey everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't leave until I finish these paperworks."

Kunimitsu: "I'll tell you later." Kunimitsu stood up to greet his wife. He kiss her in the cheek then pulls the chair out for her. (Name) sat down.

(Name): "Thank you. Hello Mr and Mrs. Tezuka."

Kuniharu: "Hello (Name)," he said smiling at her.

Ayana: "Hello (Name). And I told you many times before. You can call me mom or call me by my name. You are apart of our family now."

(Name): "I'm sorry. I just thought that will be rude of me if I did. But okay."

A few hours later: Evasion Violette fashion Inc.

(Name) sat in Tangena's office staring at her while Lari and Laria sat beside her. Tangena her down her pen. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Come back to Evasion Violette." (Name) stares at her.

(Name): "Are you demanding me or asking me?"

Tangena: "Asking." (Name) glance at her twin sisters then back at her mother.

(Name): "And I told you. Are you going to give me what I asked for if I come back?"

Tangena: "What's were your demands again?"

(Name): "If I work for you again. I want a bigger office, my last name on my door in bold letters, a secretary, a snack machine full with Twix, and Hershey's chocolate with almonds. And lastly, I want to be #1." It went quiet for a minute. All four of them stares at each other in silence. Laria laugh at her.

Laria: "Are you serious..? Look here shorty. We can give you the snack machine, a bigger office and the name on the door. But being #1 here is a big hell no. That's my spot and you can't have it."

(Name): "Then go fuck yourself." (Name) stood up getting ready to leave.

Lari: "(Name) don't go. Laria stop being a dick."

Laria: "Me? She's the one being a spoiled brat. You're husband spoil you too much."

(Name): "So what! If you three want me back working here then you have to give me what I ask for."

Tangena: "We can give you everything you ask for but being number one here is Laria's spot. You know I can't just hand it to you. You have to earn it."

(Name): "Earned it? Heh, trust me I been earned it. You just never acknowledge me. Remember, you said my clothes design sucks and that I wasn't good enough for your company. But look at me now. My designs are nation wide thanks to my new job. How about your little precious number one over there. Is her designs nation wide. I think not!"

Laria: "You little shit. If it wasn't for us you wouldn't been where you are now."

Lari: "Laria cut the bullshit! (Name) got where she's at now because of her hard work. She's right mom. We never gave designs a chance."

(Name): "Thank you Lari. At least you understand. I always love you more than Laria."

Laria: "Go drown yourself on chocolate."

Tangena: "All I need to know is are you in or out?"

(Name): "Why should I work here again? Huh? Oh... I see what's going on here. The fashion company I work for is now popular in clothing stores. That's means were rival's. You knew I am the one that's giving my job so many customers and request. So in order for you guys to make a comeback. You want me to work for you and add my designs in this company." Tangena claps her hands.

Tangena: "Bravo (Name). I always knew you were smart."

(Name): "Well I do have a degree in business. I didn't go the college just to meet my future husband. Tezuka was a surprise."

Tangena: "We know. Now, do we have a deal or not?" (Name) looks at her. She sigh making up her mind.

(Name): "I'm sorry but I'll pass on your offer. Why should I leave an awesome job to be back in my original rank? No thanks mom."

Tangena: "Fine. I respect your decision."

(Name): "But... I would like to invest."

Tangena and The twins: "Invest?"

(Name): "Yeah. And I'll offer you one design every month to keep the customers coming."

Laria: "Make it five design."

(Name): "Three, take it or leave it skank."

Laria: "You're a skank!"

Tangena: "Deal."

(Name): "Nice doing business with you mom. I'll write up the contract later."

Laria: "Yeah you should leave. Now go back home and wait for your husband like a good little girl."

Lari: "Laria knock it off."

(Name): "You know what? That's a good idea. I think I'll go home and screw my husband. You know Laria. You look kind of frustrated today. Maybe you should go home and screw your husband too so you won't be in a bad mode. Oh... Yeah that's right. You don't have a husband." Lari laugh at her. Laria got pissed off and chase after her little sister. (Name) ran out the door escaping from Laria.

Laria: "You little heifer! Get back here!" Tangena shook her head.

Tangena: "Those two."


	4. Not again

"Damn... Not again. How many times am I'm supposed to use these? Sigh... This is all Kunimitsu's fault. Thank god it isn't positive." Tezuka walks into the kitchen going to the cabinet.

"Hey (Name)."

"Ah! Tezuka. W-What the hell are you doing here!?" Tezuka stares at her.

"I live here?"

"Oh yeah... Haha." He looks at her suspiciously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the stick that's in her hand.

"Oh this? Um, it's nothing but garbage so... Go away now."

"Oh, well okay." Tezuka turns around. He stop walking and thought about the last time she was hiding something from him. "What the?" He turns back around. "Hand it over." He walks over and tries to take it from her.

"No! It's mine." She puts the pregnancy test over her head. She thought about what she just did. "Oh, that's right." Tezuka snatches the stick out her hand.

"Nice try, but I'm taller than you."

"Auugh!" Kunimitsu looks at it then sighed.

"Again (Name)?"

"Yeah..."

"It's negative again. Why were you trying to hide this from me?"

"Because I'm fine now. See, no big problem, it's negative."

"This is a big problem. (Name) I'm your husband. You have to tell me about this. What happens if it wasn't negative? Would you still hide this from me?"

"No I wouldn't. I mean, it would be very hard for me to hide a baby bump." Tezuka pulls her closer to him and puts his hand on her forehead.

"Sigh... Alright, what's going on with you? Have you been feeling ill?"

"I don't know. I just been vomiting. I feel a little queasy right now."

"Did you eat anything that was outdated?"

"I ate so many things today. I don't know what was passed due."

"Sigh... Come on. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Why...? I'm fine... Well, for right now."

"You are not fine. You're sick (Name). And as your husband It's my job to take care of you. If you say you're not pregnant then something else must be causing you to vomit. You don't drink right?"

"No."

"Okay then. Let's go to the hospital." (Name) nods to him. Tezuka took his car keys then heads out the door with (Name). In the doctor's office Tezuka and (Name) sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come in. Tezuka watches her put about about ten mini bandages on his face.

"Will you stop it?"

"Okay... Sheesh." The doctor walks in.

"Good afternoon you two."

Tezuka: "Hello Oishi."

(Name): "Hey Oishi."

Oishi: "Let me take a look at your results and I'll be right with you." Oishi opens the folder scanning through the paper. "Hmmm, okay. Well, you have nothing to worry about. You're perfectly fine (Name)."

(Name): "Really? So I'm not pregnant?"

Oishi: "No." Tezuka and (Name) sigh in relief.

(Name): "That's good to know."

Tezuka: "If she isn't pregnant. Then what's causing her to vomit?"

Oishi: "The stomach virus. (Name) must be eating something that doesn't go well with the food she eats. That particular food is giving her stomach pains. I advise you to stop eating whatever you are mixing with your meals."

(Name):: "Okay. I stop eating jalapeño."

Tezuka: "(Name) you can't eat jalapeño. Your stomach starts hurting and you know that."

(Name): "I can't help it. It's soooo good." Oishi laugh.

Oishi: "Well that problem is solved. I give you a prescription for the stomach pains. Now, about the other situation. This is the fifth time you two came in for a test. Are you and (Name) trying to have a child Tezuka?" The couple shakes their head. "Okay. Now to avoid taking more pregnancy tests. I think you two know what to do."

(Name): "Yeah. Tezuka, stop being a pervert." Tezuka glares at her.

Tezuka: "Pervert? Don't blame this on me."

Oishi: "Actually the both of you can share the blame. If you two aren't trying to have a baby then maybe you two should slow down for a while."

(Name): "You're right. I think Tezuka and I can stop having intercourse for a while. Is that alright with you Tezuka?"

Tezuka: "No problem." After leaving the hospital Tezuka parks in the driveway. (Name) gets out and walks towards him.

(Name): "I want to cook tonight."

Tezuka: "No."

(Name): "Come on... Let me cook."

Tezuka: "You can't cook."

(Name): "Pfft, watch me," she said walking away from him.

Tezuka: "You better stay away from that oven." (Name) looks towards the porch seeing her sisters standing by the door. She walks over to them.

(Name): "What do you two geeks want?"

Laria: "Well hello to you too."

Lari: Hello Tezuka."

Tezuka: "Lari."

Laria: "Here you go pest. A postcard came to our job for you. There's no name on it. But I think you should know who it came from." Lari hands her the card.

(Name): "Okay, thanks. Now get off my property."

The twins: "Shut up!"

(Name): "You shut up!"

Tezuka: "Come on (Name). Goodbye Laria and Lari."

Lari: "Bye."

Laria: "You know what Tezuka. I never notice this before but you are very handsome. Are you sure you want to be with (Name)?" Tezuka raises his eyebrow then goes into the house.

Lari: "Laria stop it."

(Name): "I know you see me standing here. Stay away from my husband you fucking skank as trick."

Laria: "You're a skank. And I was just joking."

(Name): "Yeah right."

Laria: "Shut up."

Lari: "You know better. You don't flirt with your sister's husband."

Laria: "I was joking."

Lari: "Yeah right. (Name) will kick your ass."

After dinner Tezuka and (Name) sat on the couch. He was typing and she was playing games on her tablet.

"What did he postcard say?" Tezuka asked her.

(Name): "I don't know. I can't remember who sent it."

Tezuka: "Are you serious?"

(Name): "Yeah." Tezuka picks up the card and read what it say.

"I'm coming to see you soon. Sign, your best friend." Tezuka raises his eyebrow. He didn't know who this person could be.

(Name): "Do you know?" Tezuka shook his head. He close his laptop yawning. "I wonder who it is?"

Tezuka: "Yeah. I'm done writing. What do you want to do now?" (Name) sat there and thought for a minute.

An hour later

(Name) push Kunimitsu roughly onto the bed.

Kunimitsu: "(Name) wait. No, not tonight. Remember what Oishi said. No intercourse for a while."

(Name): "I'm sorry but you gave me that look. Now I want to fool around." Tezuka backs away while (Name) crawls towards him.

Kunimitsu: "What look?"

(Name): "This look!" (Name) pounce on Tezuka then climbs on top of him. Tezuka tries to push her away.

Kunimitsu: "No (Name). We need to slow it down. No intercourse for a while. This is the reason why you keep taking pregnancy tests."

(Name): "Well who fault is that?" Tezuka stood up to get away from her but (Name) attacked him back onto the bed and started wresting. (Name) laugh. "This is fun."

Kunimitsu: "I'm not playing (Name)." Tezuka ends up on top of (Name). He has her arms pin above her head to keep her from touching him. She laugh.

(Name): "Sigh... You're always on top. Oh well, now come on. Let's fool around."

Kunimitsu: "No. I said no more fooling around."

(Name): "But why...?"

Kunimitsu: "Because of the pregnancy tests." Not paying attention (Name) lifts up his shirt. We should-Stop that." (Name) frowns. "Just listen. I mean do you really what to have a baby? I don't think we're ready." (Name) sighed.

(Name): "Yeah you're right. We're not ready. Let's take it slow."

Kunimitsu: "Okay."

(Name): "No intercourse for six months. Want to play the Nintendo Wii U now?" Tezuka stares at her.

Kunimitsu: "Six months?!"


	5. Old Friend

The next day during the afternoon Tezuka stood in the kitchen teaching (Name) how to cook. How she was doing? Well, not that good.

(Name): "Ahh! FIRE!" Tezuka sighed. He opens the bottom cabinet and takes out a fire extinguisher. Once the fire was put out he stares at (Name) with a disappointing look. "What...?"

Tezuka: "I told you to turn the fire down."

(Name): "I didn't hear that. I heard add more grease."

Tezuka: "I told you that after I told you to lower the flame. What happen? Did you add more grease to the food or the fire?"

(Name): "Why would I add grease to the fire?"

Tezuka: "I don't know. Well, the food is burnt so, it looks like you did." (Name) sighed.

(Name): "I suck at cooking. Are you mad at me for almost setting the house on fire?"

Tezuka: "No I'm not. So don't worry about it. I'm here to teach you okay?" She nods to him. He pecks her on the lips then turn towards the stove. A few minutes later the doorbell rings.

(Name): "I wonder who that could be? Are you expecting someone Tezuka?"

Tezuka: "No."

(Name): "That's probably my sisters. They better go away." (Name) throws her oven mitten on the counter then walks towards the front door. The bell rings again. "GO AWAY LARIA!" When (Name) swings open the door she glances at the person, looks away then did a double take. Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. The person smiles at her. (Name) smiles back. She covers her mouth then walks towards her. "Joshieee!"

"(Name)!" They hug each other tightly then pulls away. Joshie and (Name) stare at each other for a minute.

(Name): "It's been a long time."

Joshie: "A very long time. Four years (Name)." (Name) nods to her.

(Name): "You look different Joshie."

Joshie: "So do you. And you got shorter."

(Name): "Well I'm not growing anymore." Joshie laugh. "Nah I'm serious. The doctor said I'm stuck at this height."

Joshie: "Stop playing." Joshie measure (Name). "Holy shit you haven't grown since college."

(Name): "Yeah... So, what brings you here?"

Joshie: "I wanted to see you. Did you get my postcard?"

(Name): "Postcard? Oh, I did get it but I didn't know it was from you. I'm so sorry Josh."

Joshie: "It's okay." (Name) folds her arms then looks away from her.

(Name): "I'm mad at you," she told her. Joshie stares at her.

Joshie: "Mad at me? Why?"

(Name): "Ever since I told you that Tezuka and I were dating. You stop calling me." Joshie looks away.

Joshie: "Yeah you're right. Sigh... I'm sorry (Name)."

(Name): "No," she said shaking her head.

Joshie: "I have been so busy. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" (Name) looks at her.

(Name): "Of course Joshie. You are my best friend. I'm going to be honest. I have forgotten about you."

Joshie: "I've forgot about you too."

(Name): "But I have always thought about you."

Joshie: "Same here. When I was in Europe. I have been through so much trying to become an interior designer. My job was stressful, I was in a relationship that wasn't going right. So much stuff happened."

(Name): "That's the same thing that happened to me. I had problems with a certain stoic man. Who told you where I lived?"

Joshie: "Your family. I sent you letters to your old address but they were sent back."

(Name): "You think after four years I'll be still living in that same apartment?"

Joshie: "Yeah."

(Name): "You must out your mind. Come in." Joshie walks in and looks around. She nods her head looking impressed.

Joshie: "Very nice. A modern glass house, awesome," she said giving (Name) a thumbs up. "I love this living room. Wait a minute. A large bookshelf full of books, a laptop, paperwork and plain items. This isn't you at all (Name). You like wild colors."

(Name): "I sure do. I was going to buy a regular house but he insisted to get a house that's more up to date.

Joshie: "He? I got a feeling that you don't live alone."

(Name): "I don't. I can not afford this house all by myself."

Joshie: "So you are living with someone. Let me guess. Tezuka."

Tezuka: "Hello Joshie," he said walking into the living room.

Joshie: "I'm correct. Hello Tezuka." They hugged each other then pulls away. "How have you been?"

Tezuka: "Fine. You?"

Joshie: "Awesome."

Tezuka: "That's good. I'll be in the kitchen (Name)."

(Name): "Okay." Tezuka kisses her on the cheek then walks away.

Joshie: "I'm surprised you two are still together. So, you're living with your boyfriend?"

(Name): "Tezuka is not my boyfriend."

Joshie: "You two broke up and now you're shacking?"

(Name): "No. We're are in a serious relationship now."

Joshie: "So you're his fiancée?"

(Name): "No, he stopped calling me that."

Joshie: "Oh. Wait, what do you mean?" Joshie stares at her hand seeing a ring on her finger. She covers her mouth looking shocked. "You're married!"

(Name): "Yup."

Joshie: "I can't believe it! That stoic guy actually married you. YOU! Out of every woman in the world! I'm shocked."

(Name): "I was too. But he wanted me to be his wife so. Here I am four years later, still his wife."

Joshie: "Wow... Time flies by when you haven't seen people in a long time." (Name) nods to her. "I got a lot to tell you. Europe was amazing."

(Name): "Trust me I want to hear everything you got to say. Oh, I need to tell you what went on last year. But first I'll show you my wedding pictures, the honeymoon pictures and my wedding video."

Joshie: "I'll be happy to see that. We need to start catching up quickly."

(Name): "I know... How long are you in Japan?"

Joshie: "(Name), I'm back. I'm here to stay!"

(Name): "Yay... Finally! We can catch up. Do you want to start tonight?"

Joshie:"Well my apartment won't be ready until tomorrow. So I rented a hotel for tonight."

(Name): "Fuck that. Stay with us until tomorrow. Is that okay with you Tezuka?"

Tezuka: "Okay with what?" He asked walking into the living room.

(Name): "That Joshie can stay the night until her apartment is ready."

Tezuka: "Sure. She can use the guest room."

Joshie: "Thanks you guys. I'm going to go get my bags. I'll be right back."

(Name): "Okay." When Joshie leaves the house (Name) follows Tezuka into the kitchen. "I am so excited. I can't believe Joshie is back and she's here to stay! YAY!"

Tezuka: "Yay..." He said in an uncaring tone.

(Name): "Now that she is back were going to have a hell of fun. Just like we did in college."

Tezuka: "That's great (Name). I'm happy that your best friend is back."

(Name): "Me too. Now I can stop talking to you about my women problems."

Tezuka: "I'm kind of happy about that."

(Name): "So am I. Talking to you about women stuff is weird."

Tezuka: "Trust me. I don't enjoy it. Oh, just to let you know. You are a married woman now. When you go out with Joshie don't have too much fun. If I call you and you don't answer. I don't want to hear from you that you didn't hear your cell phone ring."

(Name): "Tezuka why would I do that? I will always answer when you call me. I won't have you at home worrying about me okay?"

Tezuka: "Okay. I'm just making sure."

(Name): "There's no need to worry. Nothing will change between us now that Joshie is back. Okay?"

Tezuka: "Sigh... Okay."

Tezuka and (Name): "I love you." They lean in and pecks each other on the lips. After that they continue to finish making dinner.


	6. You're Jealous Part1

The next day during the afternoon Tezuka stood in the kitchen teaching (Name) how to cook. How she was doing? Well, not that good.

(Name): "Ahh! FIRE!" Tezuka sighed. He opens the bottom cabinet and takes out a fire extinguisher. Once the fire was put out he stares at (Name) with a disappointing look. "What...?"

Tezuka: "I told you to turn the fire down."

(Name): "I didn't hear that. I heard add more grease."

Tezuka: "I told you that after I told you to lower the flame. What happen? Did you add more grease to the food or the fire?"

(Name): "Why would I add grease to the fire?"

Tezuka: "I don't know. Well, the food is burnt so, it looks like you did." (Name) sighed.

(Name): "I suck at cooking. Are you mad at me for almost setting the house on fire?"

Tezuka: "No I'm not. So don't worry about it. I'm here to teach you okay?" She nods to him. He pecks her on the lips then turn towards the stove. A few minutes later the doorbell rings.

(Name): "I wonder who that could be? Are you expecting someone Tezuka?"

Tezuka: "No."

(Name): "That's probably my sisters. They better go away." (Name) throws her oven mitten on the counter then walks towards the front door. The bell rings again. "GO AWAY LARIA!" When (Name) swings open the door she glances at the person, looks away then did a double take. Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. The person smiles at her. (Name) smiles back. She covers her mouth then walks towards her. "Joshieee!"

"(Name)!" They hug each other tightly then pulls away. Joshie and (Name) stare at each other for a minute.

(Name): "It's been a long time."

Joshie: "A very long time. Four years (Name)." (Name) nods to her.

(Name): "You look different Joshie."

Joshie: "So do you. And you got shorter."

(Name): "Well I'm not growing anymore." Joshie laugh. "Nah I'm serious. The doctor said I'm stuck at this height."

Joshie: "Stop playing." Joshie measure (Name). "Holy shit you haven't grown since college."

(Name): "Yeah... So, what brings you here?"

Joshie: "I wanted to see you. Did you get my postcard?"

(Name): "Postcard? Oh, I did get it but I didn't know it was from you. I'm so sorry Josh."

Joshie: "It's okay." (Name) folds her arms then looks away from her.

(Name): "I'm mad at you," she told her. Joshie stares at her.

Joshie: "Mad at me? Why?"

(Name): "Ever since I told you that Tezuka and I were dating. You stop calling me." Joshie looks away.

Joshie: "Yeah you're right. Sigh... I'm sorry (Name)."

(Name): "No," she said shaking her head.

Joshie: "I have been so busy. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" (Name) looks at her.

(Name): "Of course Joshie. You are my best friend. I'm going to be honest. I have forgotten about you."

Joshie: "I've forgot about you too."

(Name): "But I have always thought about you."

Joshie: "Same here. When I was in Europe. I have been through so much trying to become an interior designer. My job was stressful, I was in a relationship that wasn't going right. So much stuff happened."

(Name): "That's the same thing that happened to me. I had problems with a certain stoic man. Who told you where I lived?"

Joshie: "Your family. I sent you letters to your old address but they were sent back."

(Name): "You think after four years I'll be still living in that same apartment?"

Joshie: "Yeah."

(Name): "You must out your mind. Come in." Joshie walks in and looks around. She nods her head looking impressed.

Joshie: "Very nice. A modern glass house, awesome," she said giving (Name) a thumbs up. "I love this living room. Wait a minute. A large bookshelf full of books, a laptop, paperwork and plain items. This isn't you at all (Name). You like wild colors."

(Name): "I sure do. I was going to buy a regular house but he insisted to get a house that's more up to date.

Joshie: "He? I got a feeling that you don't live alone."

(Name): "I don't. I can not afford this house all by myself."

Joshie: "So you are living with someone. Let me guess. Tezuka."

Tezuka: "Hello Joshie," he said walking into the living room.

Joshie: "I'm correct. Hello Tezuka." They hugged each other then pulls away. "How have you been?"

Tezuka: "Fine. You?"

Joshie: "Awesome."

Tezuka: "That's good. I'll be in the kitchen (Name)."

(Name): "Okay." Tezuka kisses her on the cheek then walks away.

Joshie: "I'm surprised you two are still together. So, you're living with your boyfriend?"

(Name): "Tezuka is not my boyfriend."

Joshie: "You two broke up and now you're shacking?"

(Name): "No. We're are in a serious relationship now."

Joshie: "So you're his fiancée?"

(Name): "No, he stopped calling me that."

Joshie: "Oh. Wait, what do you mean?" Joshie stares at her hand seeing a ring on her finger. She covers her mouth looking shocked. "You're married!"

(Name): "Yup."

Joshie: "I can't believe it! That stoic guy actually married you. YOU! Out of every woman in the world! I'm shocked."

(Name): "I was too. But he wanted me to be his wife so. Here I am four years later, still his wife."

Joshie: "Wow... Time flies by when you haven't seen people in a long time." (Name) nods to her. "I got a lot to tell you. Europe was amazing."

(Name): "Trust me I want to hear everything you got to say. Oh, I need to tell you what went on last year. But first I'll show you my wedding pictures, the honeymoon pictures and my wedding video."

Joshie: "I'll be happy to see that. We need to start catching up quickly."

(Name): "I know... How long are you in Japan?"

Joshie: "(Name), I'm back. I'm here to stay!"

(Name): "Yay... Finally! We can catch up. Do you want to start tonight?"

Joshie:"Well my apartment won't be ready until tomorrow. So I rented a hotel for tonight."

(Name): "Fuck that. Stay with us until tomorrow. Is that okay with you Tezuka?"

Tezuka: "Okay with what?" He asked walking into the living room.

(Name): "That Joshie can stay the night until her apartment is ready."

Tezuka: "Sure. She can use the guest room."

Joshie: "Thanks you guys. I'm going to go get my bags. I'll be right back."

(Name): "Okay." When Joshie leaves the house (Name) follows Tezuka into the kitchen. "I am so excited. I can't believe Joshie is back and she's here to stay! YAY!"

Tezuka: "Yay..." He said in an uncaring tone.

(Name): "Now that she is back were going to have a hell of fun. Just like we did in college."

Tezuka: "That's great (Name). I'm happy that your best friend is back."

(Name): "Me too. Now I can stop talking to you about my women problems."

Tezuka: "I'm kind of happy about that."

(Name): "So am I. Talking to you about women stuff is weird."

Tezuka: "Trust me. I don't enjoy it. Oh, just to let you know. You are a married woman now. When you go out with Joshie don't have too much fun. If I call you and you don't answer. I don't want to hear from you that you didn't hear your cell phone ring."

(Name): "Tezuka why would I do that? I will always answer when you call me. I won't have you at home worrying about me okay?"

Tezuka: "Okay. I'm just making sure."

(Name): "There's no need to worry. Nothing will change between us now that Joshie is back. Okay?"

Tezuka: "Sigh... Okay."

Tezuka and (Name): "I love you." They lean in and pecks each other on the lips. After that they continue to finish making dinner.


	7. You're Jealous Part 2

After practice Tezuka and his manger went to lunch to talk about his next Tennis match. While he talked Teuzka just sat there listening to him. Even though it didn't look like it. "Now, since you are done with your matches and completed the Tennis tournament in Australia. In a couple of weeks you have to compete in the French Opening."

Tezuka: "Again? I just competed in the tournament in Australia."

"That was in January. It's May now and it's almost time for your match."

Tezuka: "Sigh... I'll be leaving Japan again won't I?"

"The French opening is located in Paris. So of course you are leaving." Tezuka sighed again. "Don't tell me you don't want to go?"

Tezuka: "Of course I want to go. It's just that (Name) won't be happy about it."

"She's still not used to you leaving?"

Tezuka: "No. I hope she understands this time. This tournament is very important."

At home Joshie and (Name) sat in the backyard talking about what went on the last four years.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"He he he... Ha...!"

"Ha ha..."

"Ho ho..."

"He he ha ha..."

"Ha ha ha... Ho." Joshie stop laughing.

"Who are you calling a whore?" She asked (Name). (Name) raise her eyebrow. Both of them stare at each other then burst out laughing again. "Wait, wait a minute. Ha ha, what are we laughing about again.

(Name): "I-I don't know. But I think it was funny as hell."

Joshie: "Now, what the hell were we talking about?"

(Name): "I don't even remember." They heard footsteps then saw Tezuka walks into the yard then walks over to them. "Hey Kunimitsu."

"Hi Tezuka," Joshie said.

Tezuka: "Hello Joshie. (Name), you didn't greet me at the door again." (Name) stood up walking towards him.

(Name): "I'm sorry. Welcome home." She walks over and kiss.

"Ugh, go do that somewhere else," Joshie said.

(Name): "Hater! So what are you doooing?"

Tezuka: "I have to practice for a game soon."

(Name): "Oh okay. Wait a minute, no! Joshie and I were sitting here first. Go practice somewhere else."

Tezuka: "Who are you to tell me where I can't practice at? I'm going to practice here."

(Name): "Nooo go away... Let me sit in my little garden. Your Tennis court already takes up the whole damn space."

Tezuka: "I'm not driving back and forward to the Tennis court then back home. I'm practicing here."

Tezuka: "Sigh... Fine. Take the damn backyard. Let's go Joshie, we're going in inside."

"You still haven't changed Tezuka. You're still crazy about Tennis," Joshie told him.

Tezuka: "Haven't I always been?"

Joshie: "That's right." She pats him on the shoulder then walks away.

(Name): "How long will you be?"

Tezuka: "I'll be out here for an hour. I won't be long." (Name) nods then kiss him on the cheek.

"Stop doing that in front of me," Joshie said.

(Name): "Hater!"

**Three hours later. **

(Name):"And that's how we ended up getting back together."

Joshie: "Wow... I had no idea that you two went through a lot. And you want to know the fucked up part about that story."

(Name): "What?"

Joshie: "It sounds like it's all your fault."

(Name): "What? My fault?"

Joshie: "Yeah. Even though the real problem was Tezuka sneaking around but instead of leaving that day you should have just stayed at a hotel and thought about it for a while. If you was going to leave the country you should have just stayed away to let Tezuka know it was officially over between you two."

(Name): "So you think that me leaving Japan was uncalled for?"

Joshie: "Yeah."

(Name): "Damn, why the fuck didn't I call you when this shit was going on?"

Joshie: "I don't know. All that you went through could have been avoided."

(Name0: "Well the author didn't want to end the story so quickly."

Joshie: "Ahh... Okay."

(Name): "Wait a minute. It's been three hours. Tezuka said he was only practicing for one. I'll be right back." (Name) walks to the yard seeing Tezuka is still practicing. "He never gives up." She looks around not seeing any Tennis ball scattered on the court. "Is he using the same ball from three hours ago? Damn he's good." She moves in closer to him. "Tezuka?" Being interrupted Tezuka miss the ball. He stares at it as it rolled away. "Oops. I think I interrupted him." He turns around staring at her. "Sorry."

Tezuka: "What is it (Name)?"

(Name): "Well, it's 8:30. When are you coming in? You have been out here for a long time."

Tezuka: "I know that. I just need more time to practice. I'll be done soon." Tezuka walks over and takes out another ball.

(Name): "We order food... Come on."

Tezuka: "I'll be there later." (Name) stares at him. She notices that every time he practice for a long time he's up to something.

(Name): "You're leaving again, aren't you?" Before he could swing his racket Tezuka sighed then answered her.

Tezuka: "I'll be back."

(Name): "You'll be back? You can only say that unless the match located in Japan. Is the game located here?"

Tezuka: "No."

(Name): "Then you won't be back."

Tezuka: "Of course I will be. After I finish the game."

(Name): "How long will you be gone?"

Tezuka:"A week." (Name) sigh. "It won't be forever."

(Name): "I know but you just came back three weeks ago and now you're leaving again?"

Tezuka: "It's my job. I play Tennis (Name). Have you forgotten about what I told you back in college?" (Name) remembers what Tezuka told her during the ski trip they took four years ago.

**[FLASHBACK] Four years ago**

("I have a question to ask you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But, do you ever see yourself married?" Tezuka stares at her. "I know I know. It was a stupid question to ask you. You don't have have answer it."

"I don't think I can ever see myself married."

"Why?"

"I don't have time on my hands. I'm writing a novel, playing pro Tennis and traveling back and forth to participate in tournaments. If I ever get married. I'll be neglecting my wife everyday because I don't have time to spend with her.")

**[FLASHBACK ENDED]**

(Name) sighed. "Yeah I remember."

Tezuka" "You knew about this but you didn't care. You still wanted to be with me."

(Name): "I know that."

Tezuka: "Then please, don't complain."

(Name): "I'm not complaining. Sigh... When are you leaving?"

Tezuka: "In two weeks. After I finish practicing I promise (Name). Before I leave I'll spend time with you. But for now just let me practice."

(Name): "Sigh... Okay." Tezuka embraces his wife then kiss her on the forehead.

"Eeww!" Joshie shouted all the way into the living room.

(Name): "Hater!"

**Week 1**

While Tezuka practice for his upcoming tournament. (Name) tried to do everything she could to make him spend some time with her. Every time she tried he will always give her the same answer.

**Monday:** "I'm sorry (Name), but I'm busy." After he said that he will kiss her forehead then walks off to the Tennis court.

**Tuesday:** "Hey Tezuka you want to go to lunch together?" (Name) asked him.

Tezuka: "I'm sorry (Name), but I'm busy." Tezuka kissed her on the forehead then walks off to the backyard to play Tennis. (Name) sigh. She takes out her cell phone then dials Joshie's number.

(Name): "Hey Joshie. Want to go to the lunch?"

**Wednesday:** Tezuka stood outside practicing again. Coming from the kitchen (Name) walks outside to see what Tezuka is up to.

(Name): "Hey you... When you take a break do you want to sit on the couch with me and rest?" Tezuka took out another tennis ball.

Tezuka: "I'm sorry (Name). Maybe next time." (Name) sigh then walks into the living room and dials Joshie's number.

(Name): "Hey Josh. Want to hang out?"

**Thursday:** (Name) walks down the stairs seeing Tezuka getting ready to leave.

(Name): "You're going to the public Tennis court?"

Tezuka: "Yes."

(Name): "Okay. When you come back do you want to watch movies tonight?"

Tezuka: "I'm sorry (Name). I'll be too tried to stay up. Maybe next time." He kiss her on the forehead then walks out the door. (Name) sighed. She dials Joshie.

(Name): "Hey, you want to watch some movies?"

**Friday:** After coming out of the bathroom (Name) ran over to the bed getting ready to pounce on Tezuka.

(Name): "HEADS UP!" Tezuka looks up from his laptop.

Tezuka: "What the-Ah!" Once she jumps on him his laptop flips over then close. (Name) thought they were wrestling but Tezuka was trying to get away from her. "(Name) stop it. Get off me. Get. Off!" Tezuka releases his self from her grasp then stood up. "What is your problem?"

(Name): "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play around."

Tezuka: "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to play around right now. Can't you see that I was writing?" (Name) moves over and sat on this side of the bed.

(Name): "I'm sorry." (Crack!) Tezuka stares at her. (Name) looks around seeing where the hell did that crack sound come from? She stood up seeing Tezuka's glasses were broken. She picks it up then hands it to him. "I'm sorry." Tezuka glares at her.

Tezuka: "Sigh... I'll be in the office writing."

(Name): "I thought you said you were writing in here?"

Tezuka: "Not anyone. Now I know I can't get any peace."

(Name): "I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I broke your glasses."

Tezuka: "It's alright. I have a spare." Tezuka kisses her on the lips. "Goodnight."

(Name): "Good night." He takes his laptop then walks out the room. "Sigh... I can't call Joshie in this kind of situation."

**Week 2:** There was no way that (Name) could convince Tezuka to spend any time with her so she stopped trying. When she didn't want to be alone, she called her best friend Joshie. "Kunimitsu I'm going shopping!" (Name) shouted from the front door. In the backyard Tezuka swings his racket returning the tennis ball.

Tezuka: "Alright have fun!" He shouted back.

(Name): "Come on Joshie."

* * *

(Name): "Tezuka I'm going to the movies with Josh." Tezuka walks in the living room with his tennis racket. He kisses her on the cheek then walks to the backyard.

Tezuka: "Have fun."

* * *

(Name): "Tezuka I'm going out to dinner with Josh."

"Okay," Tezuka said writing on his laptop.

(Name): "You don't want to come?"

Tezuka: "I'm sorry I'm on a deadline. I'll just eat what's here."

(Name): "Okay. Bye."

* * *

When the week passed Tezuka was officially done with practice. Once he sat on the couch he notice it was too quiet around the house. He looks around not seeing his short wife with the huge mouth. "(Name)?" All he heard was silence. "Where is she?" The front door opens. He hears laughter then see (Name) and Joshie as they walk into the living room.

"Hey Tezuka," Joshie said. Tezuka waves to her.

(Name): "Hey baby..." (Name) walks over to him and kiss him. "What are you doing?"

Tezuka: "Resting. I'm finally done with practicing."

(Name): "That's good. You should rest up. Come on Joshie."

Tezuka: "You're leaving again?"

(Name): "Yeah. I only came back to change my purse. It's got a hole in it. Bye Tezuka."

Tezuka: "Bye."

* * *

The next day in the evening Tezuka walks up the stairs. He walks into his bedroom seeing his wife. "(Name) you want to go out to dinner?" He stops talking while he watches her put on lip gloss. She was dressed up. (Name) glance his way then smiled.

(Name): "Oh, hi Tezuka."

Tezuka: "Hi. Are you going somewhere?"

(Name): "Yeah Joshie invited me to dinner with her."

Tezuka:"Oh. Well why don't you just go to dinner with me?"

(Name): "I'm sorry but Joshie asked me first."

Tezuka: "But I made reservations yesterday."

(Name): "Joshie asked me two days ago. But I guess I cancel on her if going with you means more?"

Tezuka: "No don't. You can go to dinner with Joshie."

(Name): "Are you sure?"

Tezuka: "Yeah. It's no problem." Joshie text (Name's) cell phone. She opens the text message telling (Name) she's outside.

(Name): "Got to go. Bye Kunimitsu." She kiss him on the cheek then makes her way out the door.

Tezuka: "Sigh... Bye."


	8. Surprise

(Name) remove herself from his lap then push him a little. "Really? You're pushing me now?"

(Name): "Be lucky I didn't smack you. Now what do you mean you are leaving tomorrow? Tezuka you said you had three more days left before you go." Tezuka talks while he looks away.

Tezuka:"I know but-Sigh... I guess Kakeru wants to get started. He thinks if I train there instead of here a certain someone won't interrupt me."

(Name): "A certain someone? I know you're talking about me. Auugh... I can't stand your manager. He always does this. Doesn't he know you're married?"

Tezuka: "Yes and you should know by now that my job is playing Tennis. Kakeru is just doing what a manager is supposed to do. I just wish you would respect what I do and Just deal with it."

(Name): "I do respect what you do but do you have to keep leaving?"

Tezuka: "How many times do I have to tell you? What I do is my job. When you're doing overtime at work do I tell you to come home early to spend time with me? No because I know you can't. If I have a match taking place in another country then that's where I'm going to go. I have been doing this before I met you and I'm not going to change."

(Name): "I know." (Name) look like she was going to cry.

Tezuka: "Sigh... (Name) please don't make that face. I would love to be here with you but I can't. Now stop pouting, fix your face and just deal with it." (Name) nods to him.

(Name): "Okay. Well, if you are leaving then just go. I'm sorry I'm being selfish." She walks away from him.

Tezuka: "(Name) I'm not leaving tomorrow." She stops walking then turn around.

(Name): "What? But your manager said you have to go."

Tezuka: "I know but every time he tells me to do something I don't have to do it. I hired him remember?"

(Name): "Oh yeah."

Tezuka: "Besides, I'm not leaving here with you angry at me. I don't want to come back home to see that you left me again. Like you did for a year," he mumbled.

(Name): "I didn't leave you for a year. I left you for nine months."

Tezuka: "It felt like a year. I canceled my flight so I'm going to spend the whole day with you."

(Name): "Yay..." She said clapping her hands.

Tezuka: "But after that the next day I'm leaving Japan okay?" (Name) nods to him. "Is me spending whole day with you good enough? Or do you want me to cancel the whole tournament?"

(Name): "Cancel the whole tournament." Tezuka glares at her. (Name) laugh. "I'm joking so stop giving me that angry look. You can go to your tournament"

Tezuka: "Thanks. I love you."

(Name): "I love you too."

**The next day**

(Name) and Tezuka walks the street holding hands. She has a smile on her face as she walks with her husband. "Are you satisfied now?" Tezuka asked her.

(Name): "Yup," she said taking a bite of a soft cookie.

Tezuka: "I don't get you."

(Name): "What?"

Tezuka: "I have seen women get happy when their spouse buys their lover expensive things. But you, you're happy when I buy you food to stuff in your mouth."

(Name): "I sure do," she said biting into a donut. "Well, now you know that I'm not a gold digger and the only way you can make me happy is by giving me your time and some food." Tezuka shook his head.

Tezuka: "You're a weird one." (Name) laugh then snorted. "But that's why I love you. Stay weird." (Name) laugh again. Still walking Tezuka pulls her close to him then leans down capturing his lips onto hers.

(Name): "Tezuka I can't see where I'm going. You need to ah!" Tezuka kisses on the cheek multiple times. (Name) laugh.

"Sigh... Get a room you two." Tezuka and (Name) looks straight ahead seeing his friends.

(Name): "Hey."

Tezuka: "What are you guys up to?"

Momo: "We're on our lunch break. Why aren't you two at work?"

(Name): "I can edit designs at home."

Kikumaru: "Tezuka I thought you left today for a tournament?"

Tezuka: "The game doesn't start until next week. I was suppose to leave early to train but I had to cancel my flight because someone didn't want me to leave."

Fuji: "Again (Name)?"

(Name): "Yes, again. And Tezuka. You told me that the tournament is this week. Now all a sudden it's next week?"

Tezuka: "I thought it was this week too."

(Name): "You're a liar you knew it was."

Tezuka: "What are you talking about?"

"Stoic liar," (Name) mumbled walking away.

Tezuka: "Hey (Name)! Sigh..." Tezuka stares at her walking away. He scratches his head wondering what the hell just happen?

Oishi: "How did the argument start again?"

Tezuka: "I don't know. I see you guys later." Tezuka ran catching up to her.

(Name) walks down the street with an attitude while she mumbles to herself. Her heels made a loud clicking sound on the sidewalk as she stomps her feet.

(Name): "Liar. Such a damn liar. Ooh I just want to take my hands and snap his stupid glasses in half." Tezuka ran up to her.

Tezuka: "(Name)! (Name)!"

(Name): "What?"

Tezuka: "What's the matter?"

(Name): "What's the matter?" Auugh, you don't even know what's wrong with me."

Tezuka: "Are you mad because you thought I lied to you about when I'm leaving?"

(Name): "You did lie to me."

Tezuka: "No I didn't. I was told to leave early so I can train. I didn't know Kakeru lied about when the tournament actually started. I knew nothing about it. When I found out yesterday I decided to cancel my flight to spend the day with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm really am sorry. How can I make this up to you?" (Name) fold her arms pouting.

(Name): "You can't."

Tezuka: "Okay. I understand." Tezuka digs into a bag, pulls out an item then puts it in front of her face. "I guess I have to eat this Angus burger by myself." (Name) gasp with her eyes widen. She turns to him with her eyes widen. "Sigh... I wish I had someone to share these two burgers with. Sigh..."

(Name): "Can I have it...?" She asked pouting with teary eyes.

Tezuka: "Really? You want to share these burgers with me?" (Name) nods her head. "Okay..." Tezuka starts to hand it to her but he pulls it away.

(Name): "Huh?" She said wondering why he just did that.

Tezuka: "But you're mad at me. Sigh... I don't like it when my wife is angry at me. But what can I do to make you happy again?"

(Name):"Just give me those burgers and will call it even."

Tezuka: "Okay."

"Yay!" She shouted trying to grab the bag.

Tezuka:"Kiss first. Then cheeseburger."

(Name): "Okay..." Tezuka wraps his arms around her then kiss her on the lips.

After walking both of them stopped at the mall. Tezuka sat outside of the store waiting for (Name) to come out. She came out the store then walks over to him. "There you are. Why did you run out?"

Tezuka: "I didn't run. I walked out." (Name) poking his cheeks.

(Name): "Don't lie...I saw you run." Tezuka stares at her. "Poke poke. But why did you leave?"

Tezuka: "(Name) that's a lingerie store for women." (Name) laugh.

(Name): "Oh... So that's why you left."

Tezuka: "It felt weird being in there." (Name) laugh again.

(Name): "I'm sorry."

Tezuka: "Don't worry about it. Do you want to go anywhere else?"

(Name): "No, I'm done."

Leaving the mall Tezuka and (Name) walks down the street. When they were getting ready to turn the corner a woman came out a store then looked their way. She stares at them like someone look familiar.

"T-Tezuka?" When he heard a voice call his name he turned around. "Tezuka. You're, Tezuka Kunimitsu right?"

Tezuka: "Yes." The women laugh.

"Wow... It's been so long." (Name) stares at the woman with a curious look on her face. She wonders how do she know Tezuka? Is he related to her or something? "You still look the same." Tezuka tilts his head to the side. He stares at the women but nothing came to his memory.

Tezuka: "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Y-You, don't remember me?"

("Who is this woman? She's very pretty, slim with beautiful skin. She has a nice face, she's tall and looks very smart. She looks better than me. Damn even her heels look better than mines.")

Tezuka: "I'm sorry but no. I have no clue who you are."

"Oh, well I guess I can't blame you for not remembering. It was back in high school." Tezuka looks away then try's to remember.

Tezuka: "High School?"

"Let me give you a hint. I want you to quit playing Tennis." Tezuka's eyes widen a little. He sighs looking away.

Tezuka: "Oh, it's you."

"Ha-ha. Now you remember me." (Name) pulls on Tezuka's sleeve.

(Name): "Kunimitsu, Who is she?"

Tezuka: "Sigh... Um, this is... is..."

"You forgot my name. I'm not surprised. Hi I'm Urahana. Tezuka's old classmate from high school." (Name) shook her hand.

(Name): "Oh. Nice to meet you."

Urahana: "It's nice to meet you too."

(Name): "Tezuka I didn't know you had a female best friend."

Tezuka: "She isn't my best friend. Come (Name) let's go. Bye Urahana." Tezuka grabs (Name's) hand then walks away fast.

(Name): "Wait, Tezuka slow down."

Urahana: "Really Tezuka? That's how you talk to your ex-girlfriend?" (Name) eyes widen. She stops walking causing Tezuka to look back at her.

(Name): "E-Ex-girlfriend? Who? Her?" (Name) points to Urahana. She snatched her arm away from him. "You told me you never had a girlfriend in your whole life."

Urahana: "Really? So you just exit me out of your past? I'm hurt by what you have done. I guess those days in high school didn't mean anything to you."

Tezuka: "Exactly. Dating you for three days didn't mean a thing."

Urahana: "I'm shocked by your words. You haven't changed a bit Tezuka. You're still that same mean stoic guy who is obsessed with Tennis. Three days is all he can stand to be with a woman. You're his girlfriend now. I wonder how long can he last with you?"

(Name): "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his wife. And I put with him for four years."

Urahana: "Wow, I'm very impressed, You got married Tezuka. That's one thing that's different about you. I'm surprised your marriage last for four years."

(Name): "I'm surprised too." Tezuka glares at Urahana then grabs (Name's) hand.

Tezuka: "Let's go. Will talk about this at home."

(Name): "No. I want to hear what she got to say. If I ask you questions you might lie to me."

Tezuka: "I won't lie."

(Name): "Why didn't you tell me about her?!"

Tezuka: "It was a long time ago. Before I met you. She means nothing to me. She haven't before and still doesn't."

Urahana: "Look, I'm not trying to get in between you and your husband. I have a fiance of my own," she said, showing them her ring. "I just wanted to talk to an old friend. Now that I see your doing good I'll leave you alone. You have a beautiful wife Tezuka. Make sure you take care of her."

Tezuka: "Trust me I will. Let's go."

(Name): "But Tezuka-"

Tezuka: "Don't argue with me. I'll tell you everything you need to know when we get home." Tezuka pulls her closer to him then walks away. (Name) looks behind her seeing Urahana walking away. She sighs walking home with her husband without saying a word.


	9. The Accident Part1

**A/N: I rewrote chapter 11 ending. It's better this way because it's been all about (Name) lately. Now, it's Tezuka's turn.**

Tezuka and (Name) walk into the house. She drops her bags on the floor then glares at him. He sat down on the couch sighing. He looks up to see her with an angry look on her face. He sighed. "What do you need to know?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER?!"

"This was back in high school and I never had a real relationship with her."

"But you did date her?"

"No. What we had wasn't even a real relationship. I didn't have feelings for her like I have for you now."

"You told me in college that you never had a girlfriend your whole life. Tezuka why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. Urahana wasn't my official girlfriend. We never kissed, touch, held hands or anything else. We only had conversations."

"Well why did you become her boyfriend?"

"Because I felt that she was the only girl I can talk to. She was down to Earth, smart but very strict. We could relate to each other. Well, I thought we could. Until she asked me to do something that made me very upset." (Name) sat down.

"Like what?"

"One day Urahana got upset because her friend's boyfriends were spending time with them. And I wasn't spending my time with her at all. She became jealous of her friends because she wanted what everyone else had. A loveable boyfriend. Then she got really upset because I was always waste my time playing tennis. We were dating but we never showed any affection towards each other. She tried to but I couldn't. I would always push her way."

"You're Stoic 24/7 of course you don't show affection."

"That's what I told her. But she kept getting angry. One day at tennis practice. Urahana and her friends walks into the tennis court. She walks towards me then tapped me on the shoulder. When I looked at her she had a serious expression on her face. Without choosing her words carefully she just came out and told me. ("_I want you to quit playing Tennis_.)"

"Gasp... She did?"

"Yeah."

"She wanted you to quit playing tennis? Why?"

"So I can spend more time with her."

"Wow... She's so stupid. You will never give up Tennis. I mean never never never never **EVER** give up playing Tennis. What happen next?"

"She just stood there staring at me with her arms folded. Oishi and everyone just stared at her. When Momo and Kikumaru started laughing. So did the rest of the Seigaku team."

"They were laughing because they knew you will never give up playing Tennis."

"Exactly. She just embarrassed herself and she didn't even know it. I will never give up playing Tennis. Not even for a girl."

"Not even for me?"

"Of course I would give up Tennis for you. You're my wife (Name)."

"What did you tell her?"

"I sighed then I told her how I felt. I told her since she doesn't respect what I love playing the most then it's over between us. Then I left." (Name) bit in her cheeseburger.

"Wow... What happen next?"

"Her mouth flew open and her eyes widen. She tried to argue with me but I ignored her and walked away. The next day she tried to make up with me but I just kept it moving and ignored her."

"I see. I would have ignored her too. She told you to quit playing Tennis to be with her. Who does that? I will never tell you to stop playing Tennis because I know how much you love it. I will tell you to stay home but I will never tell you to quit."

"I know. And thanks for understanding. At least you know how much I love Tennis. But I love you more (Name)."

"I know. But you're not off the hook yet. How many other ex-girlfriends you have that I don't know about?"

"What are you talking about? She's the only one. And I only dated her for three days. We were never an official couple. I swear she's the only one. Please believe me." (Name) turned away from him.

"I don't know..."

"Please, this was back in high school. Before I met you. Please don't leave me over what happen years go." (Name) turns to him.

"Kunimitsu I won't leave you for what happen before we became a couple."

"You won't?"

"No Mr. Stoic. I learned my lesson already. I won't leave you ever again. I need you." (Name) took her hand and ran it through his hair slowly.

"Thank you (Name). I need you too." Both of them stare at each other in silence. "I... Feel weird."

"You feel weird? Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like... Like I want to..." (Name) put her finger to his lips.

"Shush. Don't say it. Just do it." Tezuka stares at her for a minute. He grabs both of her upper arms then kiss her gently. When he left go of her she locks her arms around his neck. She stares at him with a smile on her face. Tezuka leans down to kiss her again. The kiss turned into much passion. Wanting more he lays her down on the couch.

**The next day**

"You got everything you need?" (Name) asked Tezuka.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You got your extra toothbrush, boxers, glasses and-"

"Yes (Name) I got everything I need."

"Are you sure? Let me check." (Name) opens his bag." Tezuka walks to the other side of the bed getting his other bag.

"I have everything (Name). I'm only going to a Tennis tournament not a Vacation trip."

"I'm just checking. As your wife, it's my job to make sure you have everything."

"I know."

"Do you have extra rackets?"

"Yes, four of them."

"Your Vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Grip tape?"

"Yes."

"Condoms?"

"No. Why do I need those for? You're not coming with me."

"Ha-ha. Correct answer. Because if you have packed protection I will be kicking your ass before you leave Japan."

"Why would I pack that?"

"I'm just checking." (Name) walks up to him then start smelling the front side of his shirt then the back. Tezuka stares at her.

"What the? What are you doing?"

"The same scent you have on now. You better come back smelling the same. If you come back smelling like a bottle of perfume. You and I are going to be fighting."

"Are you saying I'm going out there to have an affair?

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just warning you. There are gold diggers out there who would love to sleep with a sport star for one night. Then two months later they tell the media that they are pregnant with a Sport's star baby. Trust me, things like that happen. Be on alert." Tezuka raised his eyebrow looking like what the hell?

"Okay...? It's time for me to go. My flight takes off soon."

"Okay. I'll drive you to the airport."

"Um, No. We will take the cab."

"No I want to take my car."

"(Name) your car is too small."

"No it's not. Now come on let me drive you." (Name) ran out the room.

"But (Name)-Sigh... Fine."

When he got outside. (Name) beeps the horn.

"Come on!" Tezuka stares at her and her tiny car.

"You can't be serious?"

"What?"

"(Name) I don't think I can fit in your tiny purple beetle. Do you see how tall I am?"

"My car is tiny because I am tiny now come on. You can fit."

"We can take my car."

"We can't remember I need a booster seat." Tezuka sighed. He just knows that if (Name) is driving he might not make it to the airport. A few minutes later she started driving like a crazy woman.

"Watch out!" (Beep!) "Don't turn that corner. Go the other way...AH! Wait wait no!" (Beeeep!) (Name) zoomed down the street like she was racing.

"What is the problem? Tezuka I know how to drive." When she turns the corner she almost hit a car. (Beep Beeeeeep!)

"Hey!"

"(Name) watch out.''

"I know what I'm doing. Hey! Watch it! Can't you see I'm driving here!" she shouted out the window. "People are crazy." Tezuka stares at her like you're the one that's crazy. (Name) parks her car in front of the airport. Tezuka gets out with his bags. She gets out then walk towards him. "I'll miss you," she said pouting.

"I won't be gone for long. And I'll miss you too. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes... Stay away from the stove, call every night, don't spend all my money on junk food and stay away from Oshitari."

"Good." Tezuka leans down kissing her on the lips. "I love you (Name)."

"I love you too Kunimitsu." Tezuka leans down getting ready to kiss her again.

"Let go Tezuka our flight will be taking off soon," Tezuka's manager said. "Oh hi (Name)."

"Hi Kakeru. _He interrupts us on purpose,_" she whispered to him.

"Just ignore it." Before he could turn away (Name) grabs his shirt turning him back around.

"Come back home with a trophy."

"Don't I always?" Tezuka quickly kiss her on the lips then walks into the airport."

"Bye...!" she shouted waving to him. (Name) got back into the car. She starts the car then drove off down the street.

Thirty minutes later after boarding the plane Tezuka sat down looking out the window. His manager sat next to him. "We'll be taking off in a few minutes." Tezuka nods to him. He puts his cell phone on airplane mode then starts to play Scramble. On the other side of the Airport, the pilot was getting ready to take off. After checking for last minute errors the flight attendant came in offering him some refreshments before the flights take off.

"Thank you." Before she could hand it to him. She drops the water on the controls. "Crap!" When he grabs a napkin to wipe it off. He mistakenly hit the start button. The plane starts up moving on it's own. People were not finished a boarding yet. Tezuka and Kakeru sat there quietly waiting for their plane to take flight. The pilot tried to control the plane at when he finally did it was too late. The people aboard looked out the window. They were yelling and panicking. Kakeru looks around. He wonders what was going on?

"Why is everyone yelling?" he asks Tezuka. Tezuka shrugs his shoulders while he continues playing Scramble on his cell phone. Kakeru looks out the window. His eye widens when he saw the airplane coming towards the plane they were on. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kakeru, why are you shouting?" Tezuka asks him.

"LOOK!" Tezuka looks away from his cell phone. His eyes widen when he saw it. Tezuka and Kakeru jump up.

"Tezuka. We need to get-" (BOOM!) The plane that was coming towards them crashed into the plane Tezuka was on. The people that were trying to leave got knocked down to the floor and window. From the impact Tezuka was thrown to the wall face first. He crashed into the window then fail to the floor. He was unconscious. His glasses were knocked off and his forehead was bleeding. What went through his mind that moment was he was glad that he said goodbye to (Name).

(Name) eyes open. She sits up on the couch looking around. "Tezuka?" She was wondering where he went until she finally figured it out. "Oh yeah that's right. He went to a Tennis tournament. I must have failed asleep." (Name) looks at the picture of her and husband." She smile. "Tezuka."


	10. The Accident Part2

An Hour later.

(Name) sat in the living room eating snacks. Before she could turn the channel her cell phone rings. She puts the remote down the listen for her cell phone. "Damn, where is it?" She stood up looking around. "Maybe it's Tezuka is calling me. Or not. I'm pretty sure he didn't land yet." Her cell phone kept ringing. She looks under the couch then picks it up. She stares at the name. "Ayana?" She swipes her finger to the right answering the phone. "Hello?"

"(Name), thank god I got in contact with you. Where are you?" she asked panicking.

"At home. Why? What's going on?"

"There's a huge problem." Ayana started crying. "I don't know what to do... I mean, Kuniharu and I don't know what to do either." Ayana kept crying.

"Mrs. Tezuka. W-What happen happen? What's going on?"

"(Name)?"

"Mr. Tezuka?"

"(Name) could you get here to the Hospital quickly." (Name) was getting scared.

"Why? What's going on?" Kuniharu told (Name) what happened. Her eyes widen. (Name) drops his cell phone then covers her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes start to water. Thinking fast she ran to the door heading to the Hospital.

After driving she ran through the double door panicking. She saw her family.

"(Name), there you are," Laria said. (Name) was crying.

"Where's Tezuka? What happen?"

"There was an accident at the airport."

"Oh my god. Did the plane crash? What happened to my husband?!"

"(Name) calm down. Tezuka is okay," Lari told her. (Name) nods.

"He's fine but there's a problem." (Name) walks away trying to find his room.

"I need to see him."

"(Name) listen. There's something you need to know," Laria told her.

"Not now. I need to find Tezuka. What room is he in?"

"Room 618 it's down the hall then make a left." (Name) ran to his room. "(Name) we have to tell you something." Her sisters sigh then followed after her. Once she got to his room she swings the door open seeing Kinimitsu's parents, Tangena and Laven. Tezuka's mom was crying.

"(Name)," Kuniharu said. She looks around seeing Kunimitsu sitting on the bed with his forehead wrapped in bandages. Without his glasses he sat there reading a book.

"Kunimitsu." (Name) felt relieved. He was alright. With teary eyes (Name) ran over to her husband's side. She wraps her arms around him then kisses him all over his face. "Kunimitsu. You are alright. I'm so glad." Tears ran down her face. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Kunimitsu stares at her. He was going to answer but Laven speak up.

"(Name), we need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Kunimitsu," Laven said. (Name) stood up.

"What about me? I said I feel fine," Kunimitsu asked.

"What's wrong with him? He's fine right?" Laria shook her head. (Name) looks at them. Ayana was still crying. Kunimistu close his book.

"Um, can I ask a question? Who are you people?" (Name) stares at him.

"Who am I?"

"Yes... Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"What are you talking about? We met four years ago. You know me Kunimitsu."

"No, I haven't. You people just rushed into the room. Who are you?"

"(Name) it's me. (Name). Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry but no. I don't know you."

"You don't know me? I'm your Wife. Mitsu, were married." Kunimitsu stares at her like what...? He blushes then looks away.

"Married? What are you talking about? I'm not ready for that. And what do you mean about you're my Wife? I'm not married."

"What are you talking about? You're my husband. Were married." Kuniharu walks over to her daughter in law.

"(Name), listen please."

"Mr. Tezuka. What's wrong with him? Mom?" While Ayana kept crying Tangena walks up to them to tell her daughter what's wrong.

"Mom... What's wrong with Kunimitsu?"

"(Name) calm down."

"But mom..."

"Calm down (Name)," Kuniharu told her. (Name) nods to him.

"There's something you need to know. Kunimitsu has Amnesia." (Name) stares at her. She couldn't believe what she just said.

"The Doctor told us there's nothing we can do. We have to wait until his memory comes back on it's own."

"That can be a long time. We don't know exactly when he will get her memory back," Ayana said.

"The only thing we can do is tell him about himself and show pictures. Hopefully the Amnesia will go away," Kuniharu said.

"I don't have Amnesia. I feel fine. Like I didn't lose anything."

"You're not fine. You lost so much memory starting from when you were a little kid until now. Do you even know who we are?" Laria asked. Kunimitsu shook her head. "Do you know who they are?" she ask pointing to his parents.

"Of course. My mother and father."

"Do you have any memory of us when you were little?" his father ask. Kunimitsu shook his head. "Sigh... He only knows we are his parents."

"Do you who she is?" Lari ask pointed to (Name). Kunimitsu stares at (Name) for a minute.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea."

"Kunimitsu." (Name) couldn't believe what he was saying.

"See you have amnesia Kunimitsu. You remember your parents but you don't remember your childhood. Tangena, Laven, Laria, me, (Name) and your parents. Were all your family," Lari said.

"I believe you but I'm sorry. I don't have any memory of you people. The only thing I know is my name. And who my parents are."

"Kunimitsu." (Name) ran over and put her arms around him. He stares at her. He looks away blushing because she just came in out of nowhere and started kissing him.

"Hi. Um, you are that girl that was kissing for some reason. Is there something you want?" (Name) lower her head. She couldn't believe he have this kind of condition. She started crying.

"I don't want anything but you Mitus," she answered.

"Oh. What is your name?"

"Violet (Name)." Kunimitsu nod to her. She took her hand and held it tightly in his. He looks at her then moves his hand to her face wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry. Okay?" (Name) shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu. Please forgive me." He looks at her with his eyebrow raise like what?

"Sorry for what?"

"For what happen to you. I'm sorry. Forgive me." She kept kissing him on the cheek. "I promise, from now on I'll take care of you. I will never leave your side." (Name) runs her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay. You know you don't have to do anything for me. I barely even know you."

"I have to. I'm your Wife Kunimitsu. I'll take care of you from now on."

"I said you don't have to."

"I will."

'No. It's fine."

"No. As your wife. I will take care of you. I promise."


	11. Dealing with it

After being released from the hospital Kunimitu parents drove him and (Name) home. Kuniharu pulls up the driveway then stops the car. He looks at his daughter in law and his son. "We're here (Name)."

"Okay. Thanks for driving us home."

"It's no problem." Kunimitsu and (Name) steps out the car. Ayana touches her son's face.

"Are you okay Kunimitsu?" He looks away from the book he is reading.

"I'm fine mom." She nods to him.

"(Name), please continue to take care of Kunimitsu. Like you always do."

"Yes ma'am."

"I told you. You can call me mom." Ayana laugh.

"Okay."

"We know you will do well. If you are having any trouble just call us okay?" Kuniharu told her.

"Yes." Kunimitsu parents said goodbye then drove off going back to their house. (Name) waves goodbye then looks at Tezuka.

"Where's here Kunimitsu. Our home." Tezuka stares at her.

"Our home?"

"Yes."

"We live together?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Come on." Tezuka takes sight of the modern glass house. After unlocking the door they walk in. Tezuka walks around then scan the place with his eyes.

"Does anything here remind you something Or bring back memories?" Tezuka kept quiet while he walks around the room.

"No. Nothing." (Name) sigh.

"Okay." Tezuka sat on the couch. He open his book then started reading where he left off at. (Name) sat next to him. He didn't seem to mind her sitting there until she moves closer to him. Tezuka close his book then stares at her. "Hi," ushers said a smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her.

"Yes. Anything."

"Who are you again?" (Name) sighed.

"My name is (Name). I'm your wife Tezuka."

"My wife?"

"Yes. We met in college."

"I don't remember you."

"I know. But that's why I'm here. To help you remember."

"And... You live here? Meaning we live together?"

"Yes." Tezuka stares at her. He stood up.

"I don't believe it." He walks to the kitchen."

"You don't believe it? Well, either if you don't it's true. I'm your wife and we are married." Tezuka took a bottle of water out the fridge. He stood there staring at her.

"Fine. If you say this true then what do you know about me?"

"I know a lot about you."

"Oh really? Tell me what you know?"

"Fine." (Name) stood there and told Tezuka all about himself.

"Okay. So you know me."

"I told you I do." Tezuka walks back to the living room.

"But I'm still not convinced that you are my wife." (Name) follows him.

"I am your wife. And I'll prove it to you." Tezuka sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"Fine then. Prove it to me."

"I will." (Name) sat next to him. He stares at her. She reaches for his hand. When she touches him Tezuka moves it away from her. (Name) stares at him like what did she do wrong? "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just don't touch me. That's all." (Name) stares at him.

("Don't touch him?") "Tezuka, there's no need to worry. I will never hurt you. I'm your wife."

"I'm still having a hard time trying to believe that you're my wife. I don't remember getting married." (Name) couldn't believe what he just said. She felt like a stranger to him.

"Well no matter what you think. Were married. And I swear no matter what. I will take care of you." Tezuka glance at her. He kept quiet, not saying a word. He looks at the ring on his finger.

"Did you, give me this?"

"Yes. I have the same thing on my finger. Were married. You and I." (Name) moves her hand touching his. She takes his hand and kisses his ring finger. Tezuka stares at her. He looks away blushing. (Name) smile. "I'll be right back. I'm going to show you something okay?"

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Wait right here."

After coming from the room (Name) went and got three photo albums. She watch him sat there scanning through one of them.

"This my family?"

"Yes."

"And these are the people that were in the hospital to see me right?"

"Yes. That's my family. Do you remember anything of them?" Tezuka stares at the book then shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Whoa, who is this ugly little girl?" (Name) ask him.

"I don't know." (Name) burst out laughing.

"She's so ugly. Look she's even missing her front teeth. What an ugly little Girl." Tezuka stares at her. He reads the name.

"(Name), that's you." (Name) stares at him. She looks at the mirror then stares back at the picture. She see's the resemblance.

"What the hell happen to me back then?"

"I don't know." After flipping through the book and talking (Name) hands her another photo album.

"These are pictures of you and me when we were dating."

"Really? Wow there are so many."

"I was carring my camera every time we went on a date."

"Wow. I guess you wanted to capture every moment?"

"Yes." (Name) smile at him. After watching their wedding video and looking through the honeymoon pictures. Tezuka still didn't have any memory of anyone that is close to her. He flips through the book not remembering a thing. She sighed. "Do you have just a tiny bit of memory of any of these pictures I showed you?" Tezuka shook his head.

"I'm sorry but no. I sat here and watch our wedding video two times and I went through all the photo albums. I just can't seem to remember anything."

"It's okay. It will take a while before you will start remembering again. Come on. We should eat dinner to get to bed. It's getting real late."

"Okay."

"I'll cook. Or... I'll order something."

After eating dinner Tezuka and (Name) took a shower separately then got ready to go to sleep. In the bedroom Tezuka sat up reading a book. He heard the door open then notice no one came in. He looks up seeing (Name) standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Peeking... He-he. Nothing." She walks in going straight to her closet. Tezuka stares at her. What she was wearing was very distracting. He looks away then tries to keep his eyes away.

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing." (Name) leans in closer to him.

"Are you sure...?" Tezuka puts the book closer to his face covering his eyes.

"Yes." (Name) laugh. "Can you.. Um put something on that's no relieving?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing something that's see through."

"I know. You like it?" Tezuka kept quiet. (Name) laughs. "Stop being shy."

"I'm not being shy. I just havent seen a woman wear something like that in front of me."

"Oh. And besides. There's nothing wrong with me wearing lingerie. This shirt is see through. You can almost see my nipple." (Name) walks up to him putting her chest in his face. "See, look at it."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you something. Come on, look."

"No thank you."

"Oh okay." Tezuka covers his face in a pillow hiding his red face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just give me three minutes. Can you change your clothes. You can wear my pajamas pants."

"No it's okay. I like what I'm wearing."

After coming out the bathroom (Name) walks towards the bed. She gets in then sits there for a minute. Tezuka stares at her. (Name) moves closer to him, moves some of his hair from his eyes then stood in back of him. She sat up then put her hands on his shoulders giving him a massage. Tezuka moves away from her. "Is something wrong?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry. It's just. I have never been in bed with a woman before."

"Oh. Well trust me. You have. And we're not going to be doing anything but sleeping. That's what a bed is for, right?"

"Right. But please. Don't touch me." (Name) looks away with a sad look.

"Okay." A few minutes later they sat there staring at each other. (Name) smile at him. Unable to control himself Tezuka ran his fingers through her hair.

"(Name). You are so beautiful. Are you sure you're my wife?"

"Yes. I'm all yours." Tezuka stares at her. He shook his head.

"I can't be married."

"You are."

"I want to-to... Sigh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I know what you mean. You want to make love but, you don't remember me. right?" Tezuka kept quiet. He stares at her.

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh. Well, let's just forget it. Goodnight Tezuka."

"Goodnight." Tezuka and (Name) lays down. A few seconds later (Name) wraps her arm around him. Tezuka moves away then sat up.

"Kunimitsu. What's wrong?"

"I know were married but, it doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"You all over me. Would please, keep you hands to yourself."

"But I'm your wife."

"I know but I can't sleep next to a woman I barely even know."

"Barely know? Tezuka. I know I said this already but come on. I'm your wife."

"I know but. I'm sorry. I have no memory of you. Until I get to know you better I will be sleeping in the room down the hall. Goodnight." Tezuka walks out the room going down the hall. (Name) sighed. She couldn't believe she had to sleep alone. She hopes that Tezuka will get her memory back soon. She really misses her husband.


End file.
